A New Way for Beck and Jade
by NatBJG
Summary: There's a new student at Hollywood Arts High, and he's got everyone falling for him. MCR/Victorious X-Over.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first story EVER, and it's dedicated to Miranda. Without her this story wouldn't exist and that's not good. So yes. Alright, so the characters are Beck and Jade from the show "Victorious," and Gerard Way from the band My Chemical Romance. Good? Alright. And the fic startssss…..Now. R&R PLEASE. =3**

Chapter 1

Beck's POV

As I walked down the halls of Hollywood Arts High, I couldn't help notice a strange vibe around me. People seemed to be staring at me, whispering to each other, giving me sympathetic faces. What the hell was this? Who died? Where was Jade? Shit. Jade. I haven't seen or heard from her all day yesterday or today. If she was sick she would've told me. Did I do something wrong?

Just as panic had set in, a wave of relief washed over me as I saw my love walk out of Mr. Sikowitz's class with...who the hell is that guy? Jade was standing disturbingly close to him, laughing like I do whenever she tickles my tummy.

Ohhh. So this is why people are looking at me funny. They think Jade and I broke up and now she's with this other guy. Well that's not happening any time soon. I mean sure, maybe Tori and I have secretly fooled around a few times, but I was horny and Jade was out of town. What else was I supposed to do?

This "mystery guy" had black, shoulder length hair, soft looking pink lips, a round face and hazel eyes smudged sloppily with black eye shadow. He wore a red Queen T-shirt, black skinny jeans (which made his butt look absolutely DELECTABLE,) and a leath- WAIT A MINUTE. Did I just say his butt looked delectable? Am I gay now? No. I'm not, because when I look at jades boobs my...lower...areas get all tingly. So I'm bi? Huh. I never thought of myself as bi. So THAT'S why i got that uncontrollable hard-on at Andres pool party.

Well they WOULD make a cute couple. But you know what would be even cuter? The three of us together, cuz I'd screw 'em both. Maybe I could. Jade seems pretty into him. And we all know how into ME she is. And am i imagining things, or did Mr. Mysterious Handsome Man TOTALLY just check me out?

Getting them both into bed with me could be easier than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Jades POV:

Frankly, I try to book it out of Mr. Sikowitz's class as fast as i can every day. The dude is a creep. But there was something holding me back from sprinting out of class that day. And I knew damn well what it was. More like WHO it was, really. It was him, the sexy new guy sitting on my right, Jared, or Gerald, or whatever. He was getting the run-down of how this class worked and i was hoping that maybe Mr. Sicko would ask me to show him around the school.

Now yes, i know what you're gonna say.

Why would I, Jade West, easily the hottest girl in school and dating the GORGEOUS Beck Oliver, go for the new guy? Easy.

I'm bored.

I mean sure, Beck is smoking' hot and all, but our sex life has gone downhill and i see the way he looks at that bitch Tori.

So, I'll have a few flings with the new guy, break it off and watch him run back from wherever he came from sheer humiliation. All while i keep a steady relationship with Beck. And he never even has to know.

"Hey, you Jade?"

When i looked up to see who had called me, my eyes locked with the new guy's hazel ones. Yum.

"Yep, that's me," i said as i stood up, flipping my hair in the process.

"Uh, Mr. Sikowitz told me to ask you to show me around. I'm new here,"

His awkwardness was seriously turning me on.

"No problem. Lemme just get my stuff," leaning over to get my stuff, i made sure he had a perfect view of my ass.

"Alright. My names Gerard. Gerard Way,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beck's POV

It seemed like forever until Jade and Mr. Mysterious Handsome Dude approached me. I could've sworn that as they got closer the room got hotter.

"Hey, babe," Jade kissed me quickly and simultaneously took my hand in hers.

"This is Gerard. He just moved here from Jersey," said Jade,

"Sikowitz asked me to show him around, is that OK with you?" she gave me that pouty look that always made my pants a little tighter.

"Whatever," I replied, trying to sound like it was no big deal, even though my stomach was churning from jealousy.

"Awesome, love you," she waved curtly at me and trotted off with Gerard following her like a lost puppy.

Except lost puppies don't brush against my crotch, giving me the biggest boner I've had in a while.

I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks as i ran-rather awkwardly i must add-to the bathroom as quickly as i could.

After taking care of my little problem, i started scheming. It's not every day your hot girlfriend starts hitting on a hot guy who's also hitting on you. Man, I've really hit the jackpot this time!

But then it hit me; there isn't really much i would have to do. The three of us are all into each other, so i think I'll just let the cards play out and see where it takes me


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Current Music: The End has No End by the Strokes

Becks POV

"So, youre Jades boyfriend?" a voice asked me from behind.

I whirled around to face whoever was talking to me.

"Oh, hey Gerard. Yeah i am. Weve been together for almost 2 years now. why do you want to know?"

Oh god, hes even better looking up close.

"Oh, no reason. She seems...nice," i couldnt help but laugh about that one.

"Uhm, yeah, shes a sweetie," and just saying that made me explode in fits of hysterical laughter, earning me strange looks from Gerard.

"Nah, shes kinda a bitch, but i love her anyways," i said.

"Oh. Well, i actually came to ask if you wanted to come over sometime and like, study or something," he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly,"i know we barely know each other but Jade said you were nice and i really cant fail anything or-"

"-dude," i cut in. Hus awkwardness was gonna make my head explode. Or my dick. And i really didnt wanna find out which one it would be.

"thats fine. Where do you live?"

"oh, i was hoping i could drive you there. I just got a car for my birthday so you can-"

"-meet you outside school at the end of the day?" finishing someones sentences isnt stalkery, is it?

He smiled a crooked smile, blushed and nodded, and we went our seperate ways, both pondering on what wonders our little, "study trip" will hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Yeah, so this is my longest chapter yet. ENJOI.**

Beck's POV

Current Music: Valentine's Day by Linkin Park

It seemed like forever until the end of the day. When the final bell of class rung i sprinted out, fumbled with the lock on my locker, got my stuff and ran out of school.

When I got to the front of school he wasn't there, which will probably make me look like a creep.

But about one minute after i got outside, he came bursting out of the school looking anxious. We made eye contact and he smiled that adorable smile of his.

"Hey," he said, looking down.

"Hi. So where's your car?"

His face lit up when i asked him and he started walking quickly towards the parking lot.

I followed him until he stopped at a silver Subaru XT.

"There she is," he said, his face beaming with pride.

It was a bit of a piece of crap, but he seemed really proud of it, but his excitement was way too cute, so i played along.

"Oh yeah, she's beautiful," giving him the most genuine smile i could muster.

"Thanks, so you wanna get going? I just have to pick up my brother from his school first."

I nodded and got in the passenger's seat.

When i got in he turned on some weird metal music, Iron Maiden i think. He hummed along quietly.

We sat in silence while he pulled out of the parking lot.

"So...You lived in New Jersey?" i asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, Belleville. Really crappy place. Murders in the local park, drug dealers, rape. All that fun stuff," he said all these horrifying things like it was no big deal. I couldn't help but stare at him with awe.

"Wow...So Hollywood is pretty different?" i mentally smacked myself for asking such a goddam stupid question.

"A bit," he said with a smirk.

And then there was silence. A few minutes of no talking later, I was scared shitless by a loud car horn honking, that i later realized, was Gerard.

He pulled over and leaned out the window and started yelling at a tall, awkward, boy with glasses walking down the street. "Mikey! Get in the damn car!"

This Mikey guy looked pretty freaked, until he saw it was Gerard screaming out the window and not some creepy pedophile.

He ran into the backseat and gave me a weird look. Gerard must've noticed because he quickly said, "Mikey, this is Beck, he's a friend from school." I turned around and gave him a small wave. He did...nothing. Just looked at me with a very blank expression. Gerard noticed.

"Oh, don't be offended, Mikey's socially awkward." He said like it was no big deal."

"Ah," i said, nodding my head.

And, silence again. This was way too awkward.

A few minutes later, we pulled into a small apartment complex. Mikey ran inside the house without another word. Gerard and i walked up the stairs to his apartment slowly, and as we stopped at what i assumed to be his house, he pushed the door open...

**Cliff hanger! Mwahahah. R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed and greatly appreciated. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Beck's POV

Current music: Killer Queen by Queen.

There really wasn't anything special about his house. It reminded me of my parents' house, not that i see it very often.

"My mom's at work and so is my dad, so we pretty much have the house to ourselves." he said with a shrug.

"Oh. That's cool i guess," i say as he leads me down a hall.

We reach a door painted red and he opens it.

"This is my room, sorry for the mess," he says, kicking some papers under his bed.

His room is painted black with posters of bands I've never really heard off practically plastered on his wall. There's also art. Really good art, of superheroes mostly.

"Woah, dude, did you paint these?" i ask him, trying to hide my fan boy eyes.

"Yeah," he laughs, "that's what I'm at Hollywood Arts for. Once i graduate i want to move back to the east and go to the School of Visual Arts in New York."

"That's really cool. Do you sing at all?" i asked, still looking at the art on the wall.

"A little bit, I was Peter Pan in a school play once, but i haven't done anything since then," he sat on his bed, which creaked under him.

I let out a loud laugh, mostly at imagining him as Peter Pan, tights and all.

"Oh, shut up, don't think i don't know about the Didly Bops."

I froze and whirled around to look at him. He was smirking and i glared at him.

"Do not EVER. EVER. EVER bring up the Didly Bops." i shuddered at the memory. Unfortunately, that was one thing no one will ever let me live down.

"Ha, fine. So, should we get to studying?"

"Oh, yeah. So what did you need help in?" i asked, getting my bag off from the floor and sitting on his bed.

"Mostly Mr. Sikowitz's class. Seriously, what is that guy on?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one, "no one really knows. Some say he puts weed in his coconut juice."

"That's really fascinating, but i just don't get what to do in his class," he said with a laugh.

"Well, hes pretty spontaneous, and he hates it when were predictable. So, say we were doing a skit where we were brothers and i suddenly...say...started kissing you, he wouldn't expect that, so wed both get A's," once i had realized what id said i immediately covered my mouth, but it was too late. His shocked expression showed me how bad i had screwed up.

"Kissing, huh?" he said with an expression i couldn't read but turned me on, "you mean like this?"

And before i could react, my hand was off my mouth and was replaced with his lips. It was short and soft, but it ended way too soon. He pulled away and was blushing furiously.

"No, actually. More like this," and then i was kissing him again, but harder, our mouths moving in sync perfectly. His hand rested in my waist while mine was cupped around the back off his neck. I tilted my head so i could kiss him deeper, and his tongue slipped into my mouth without warning.

Just as i felt myself being pushed down further on the bed, the front door opened and a woman called out for Gerard.

He pulled away quickly and said,

"Be out in a minute, mom!" he looked back at me with apologetic eyes. He got up, took my hand, and led me out into the hall. Before we could get into his moms line of vision, he let go.

"Hi honey. Who's your friend?" she asked him, eying me suspiciously.

"This is Beck, he's a friend from school. He just came over to study."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Way," i smiled, shaking her hand.

"Please, honey, call me Donna," she said with a smile.

"Oh, OK donna," i smiled back.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Oh, that's fine, i should probably get going,"

"Oh, that's too bad. Well, it was nice meeting you, Beck."

I smiled as she walked away.

"Do you need a ride?" Gerard asked me.

"No, I'll just walk,"

"You sure?" he looked at me with big eyes.

"No, I'm fine,"

"Alright, well...I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

I thought he was going to walk away, but before he could, he kissed me quickly, blushed and walked away.

I walked out the door and into the night. How long did we make out for? And did it mean anything? Was Jade gonna be pissed at me for cheating, or will she do the same?

My plan could either be a complete success or go up in flames.


End file.
